


Loki's Surprise

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Prisoner Loki [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor 2, Prisoner Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns into Lady Loki for you to have your way with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I think this can be read as part of the series or as a stand alone Lady Loki/reader one shot.

You are curled up in Loki’s lap with your head against his chest listening to his heart beat as you finger one of his curls. You love moments like these, when Loki allows you to be close to him, taking in his scent, applying gentle kisses to his neck. Loki looks down at you kissing you on the forehead.

“Why did the Gods bless me with someone as perfect as you?” he asks. The question takes you completely by surprise. It is the nicest thing he has ever said to you.

“Loki I’m not perfect,” you say blushing.

“Of course you are, who else would be so lovingly loyal to a monster?” he says holding you tightly.

“Loki we have been over this, I don’t think you’re a monster. I wish you would let me see you in your Jotun form,” you say gently.

He shakes his head, “That’s not what I mean.” He pauses searching for the words; you have never seen Loki speechless.

What is wrong with him, you wonder?

“I know how I treat you, it’s shameful. Ordering you around, calling you names, being unnecessarily rough with you. You deserve better than that,” he looks down sadly.

Crawling out of Loki’s lap you sit facing him looking him in the eye. “Loki I like it. I love the way you treat me, I always have, you know this,” you say seriously.

“But why?” he asks. You sigh in frustration. You don’t have the gift for language like Loki does. How could you possibly explain to him why you need him to treat you the way he does, what it means to you.

You start out hesitantly, “It gives me … purpose to serve you. Knowing that I please you both sexually and in everyday things makes me sublimely happy. I love knowing that you need me, even if it is only to fetch your meals. I love it when you take me roughly, even forcibly. Your unbridled desire and passion for me is overwhelming and all consuming. It’s unbelievably hot knowing you want me anytime, all the time.” You pause realizing your rambling now. “I don’t know Loki, I just … this relationship feels right. It feels natural. I love, pleasing you Loki. I love you and love is suffering. Suffering that I thoroughly enjoy,” you add quickly.

Loki’s face softens at your words seemingly touched by them, “I was not aware of the extent of your feelings for me.” You blush suddenly feeling very exposed in front of him.

“You are the world to me Loki,” you say simply.

“Is there … anything I can do for you? Anyway I can please you?” he asks sounding embarrassed.

“Just don’t stop being you Loki. I fell in love with you all those years ago when you were a harmless, jokingly, intelligent, mischievous prince. You’re no monster Loki, but if you were then what does that makes me who is so desperately in love with you?” you say.

“A wolf in sheep’s clothing,” he says smiling wickedly at you before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Loki breaks the kiss looking you in the eye, “Is there nothing I can do for you? No fantasy I can fulfill? I am no mortal man, I can do anything you desire even behind these walls.” You feel yourself blush at having the God of Mischief at your command.

“You do not need to thank me for my devotion to you,” you say weakly.

“Yes I do. You are the only person who has ever been loyal to me. I will not have you thinking I am unappreciative of it,” he says sincerely. Nervously, you work your hands together. “Tell me one of your fantasies. I wish to know what dark things linger in that inquisitive mind of yours,” he says taking your hands in his.

“And what if it’s not that dark?” you question.

Loki gives you a stern look, “I simply wish to please you love. Let me do this one thing for you.”

Taking a deep breath, you divulge your secret to Loki, “I have always found women beautiful. I’m curious …” you trail off embarrassed. Loki smiles widely at you pleased with your fantasy. You smile back feeling a little more at ease with your confession.

“Would you like me to summon a comfort girl for you?” he asks.

You shake your head no, “I love you Loki, I only want to be with you. I have no desire to be with anyone else. You see my problem?” you ask jokingly.

“I do indeed love, but lucky for you I am a shape shifter, or did you forget?” he asks rising from the bench. As he walks to the center of the room you stare at him confused by his words. Did you know he could change his shape? Did you? Could he? Your eyes widen and mouth drops as Loki transform right before your eyes. Your hand flies to your mouth as you let out a loud gasp.

Before you stands the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. She is tall for a woman but shorter then a man. Her wavy jet black hair falls to her waist framing her pale round face; her green eyes sparkle with curiosity as she licks her full red lips. Her ample chest is trapped behind a shirt that is far too tight for her, her hardened nipples poking through the thin fabric. Her waist gives way to round hips, her thighs and legs long and muscular like Loki’s. You are in awe of the creature before you, drinking in her profile.

“This is my female form. Does it please you? You are so silent,” the female says. You watch her mouth form the words but they fall on deaf ears. “I can change my shape to please you. I can be shorter, make my chest larger or smaller, my hips wider,” she says her voice soft and smooth but commanding.

“Loki?” you question.

“It is I. Rarely do I take my female form, unless Thor needs a distraction for something,” Loki spits out. You feel a rage of jealously bubble up within you. What foul unworthy men have touched my beautiful Goddess? Good Lord I’m turning into Loki you muse to yourself.

“You should be a woman more often. You look absolutely stunning Loki,” you say approaching her slowly.

“I am glad my appearance pleases you,” she says.

“Oh it more than pleases me,” you say truthfully. You’re desire has been growing constantly since laying eyes on her, the throbbing between your legs ever increasing. Oh the things you want to do to her. Make her moan my name while begging me to let her come while my fingers play with her unmercifully. Oh my God I am Loki you realize with a chill.

Her soft voice snaps you back to reality, “What’s next in your fantasy?” You panic inwardly. You want things to happen naturally, you don’t want to rush this. Oh if only Loki would take command of the situation, you think. Wait, what would Loki do?

Despite Loki being shorter than his usual height, she is still significantly taller then you. Standing on your tip toes, you reach up to kiss her. She wraps her arms around your waist holding you against her. Her chest meets yours as you place your hands on her waist. Brushing your lips against hers, you kiss her gently before biting her lip. Her small gasp allows you to explore her mouth with your tongue. Simultaneously, your hand leaves her waist cupping her breast. You squeeze it gently gauging her reaction; she only kisses you more passionately. Finding her nipple with your thumb, you tease it through her thin shirt. Already stiff, you rub it a few times before pinching it harshly. She moans into your mouth causing you to smile against her lips breaking the kiss. You hardly ever get a noise out of Loki in his male form; you are going to have fun with this tonight. 

“This shirt is much too tight for you, best we get it off you,” you say back flat on your feet starting to tug at the shirt.

“Is that so?” she asks sounding amused. She lifts her arms above her head as you lift the shirt over her chest – or try to. Her chest is too big to get the shirt off. You giggle out of nervousness, you weren’t expecting this.

Loki smiles down at you, “I think you’ll be needing this.” You look down to see what Loki is holding out to you, it is one of his daggers. Taking the dagger in your hand, you carefully cut the fabric away from her skin. Giving the dagger back to Loki, you peel the shirt away from her body letting it fall to the floor.

Subconsciously you lick your lips at the sight in front of you. Her breasts are fuller then you originally though, her large nipples a pale pink. They look absolutely tantalizing. Taking a breast in each hand; you squeeze them enjoying the weight of them.

“Having fun there?” she teases you. You respond taking each nipple between your fingers rolling and pinching them. Loki shifts a little, the faintest hue staining her cheeks. Bending slightly, you cover her breasts with kisses before making your way to her nipples swirling your tongue around them. She moans ever so slightly as you take one into your mouth sucking on it. You are so aroused your clit is throbbing painfully now, your desire pooling in your panties. You had no idea you would be this turned on. Moving to the other nipple, you bite it, sucking on it tugging it with your teeth. She moans your name loudly tangling her fingers in your hair.

Trailing your fingers to her sex you gently brush your fingers against her clit through her pants, “Give me a bed,” you purr.

“Oooh,” she moans out, “I would love to but you’re a little over dressed for bed. Let me help you with that,” she says sweetly. Unable to stop smiling you allow her to unlace you, her soft nimble fingers make quick work of your dress. Standing naked before her, you launch yourself at her pulling her into a kiss. Your breasts rub together as each of you fight for dominance in the kiss.

“Bed,” you say between breaths. Suddenly, Loki forcibly pushes you away from her. You panic as you free fall wondering what you did wrong when you hit a soft bed beneath you. Breathing a sigh of relief you watch as Loki removes her pants with magic, her wide hips stretched the fabric beyond repair. As she crawls onto the bed you feel your breath catch in your throat. Her long hair falls around her and her breasts sway as she craws on top of you.

Instinctively you spread your legs for her forgetting that she lacks certain anatomy. She claims your mouth with hers echoing Loki’s male dominance. You tangle your fingers in her long hair resting them on the small of her back. The weight of her chest bears down on you, but it is a lovely feeling knowing you are pinned beneath her.

Loki breaks the kiss smiling down at you, her eyes filled with lust, “Is this how you always feel?”

“What?” you ask confused.

“I’m feeling things I’ve never felt before. Is this how it feels to be a woman?” she asks you.

You smile at her mischievously, “This is nothing dear, I’ll make you feel a hell of a lot more.”

As you roll her over onto her back, her long hair sprawls out under her. You can feel her eyes watching you as you kiss down her body to her hips. You nip at them, gently biting at them as she shifts under you slightly gasping. Reaching her wetness, you trace her folds with your fingers teasing her before diving into them. Rubbing her clit gently, you are reward with a loud gasp as she spreads her legs arching her back for you. You grin at her reaction, so much power with so light a touch. No wonder Loki loves teasing me. You continue rubbing her nub, increasing your speed and pressure. You watch as Loki fists the bed sheets raising her hips to your touch. You never would have guessed so much emotion would have come out of him in his female form. She moans your name begging you not to stop.

Not being able to help yourself, you stop as her pleading increases.

“Oh I’m sorry, were you enjoying that? Now you know how I feel,” you say smugly as Loki whines for you to continue. You absolutely love this, having the God of Mischief at your mercy. “I’m not done with you yet,” you wink at her. A rush of excitement washes over you as you spread her lips bringing your face inches away from her sex. You lap at her, avoiding her clit. Loki is sweeter in this form then his male one. You circle around it again before running your tongue along her nub. Loki throws her head back moaning loudly bucking her hips, looking up past her breasts, her face is flushed and lips parted breathing heavily.

Spreading her legs even wider, your trap her hips between your shoulders and elbows rendering her motionless. Burying your face into her sex, you take her clit into your mouth gently sucking on it, your hands roaming her body until they find her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples in time with your actions on her clit. Your name falls from her lips as she tries rolling her hips, her fingers finding their way into your hair. She grips you tight holding your mouth to her almost suffocating you. There was nothing submissive about Loki in his female form. You emerge from her, your mouth covered in her arousal. Crawling back on top of you, you kiss her making her taste herself.

She licks you clean of herself, “You taste better.” You giggle at her comment.

“Still not done with you,” you say returning to her sex. You are almost painfully aware of your own needs wishing Loki would touch your clit if only for an instant but you push the thoughts out of your mind. You are focused solely on Loki and pleasuring her. Returning your mouth to her, this time you do not restrain her wanting to see her buck and writhe. As you work her with your mouth, you slide your finger into her. She gasps at the new sensation. Had her male partners never done this? Did they just use her not bothering to enjoy her? You slip a second finger into her as her heat grips you tightly. You pump her slowly, enjoying the feel of her writhe against you. She moans your name begging you not to stop as her body begins to tremble. You continue lapping at her with your fingers deep within her pumping her furiously. Soon her breath becomes erratic as her body goes ridged screaming your name. 

You well up with pride as you look down at her, body flush with pleasure panting heavily.

“That was amazing. You are amazing,” she tells you. You turn as red as Loki, she certainly was apt to compliments in her female form. Loki starts to speak again but you cut her off fingering her nub again. She tries pulling away; you know how sensitive her clit is. Loki mutters something incomprehensible as you increase your pace on her. You work at her for maybe a minute before Loki comes undone again.

“Can’t do that as a man, even if you are a god,” you tease her. Loki lays motionless on the bed, but you can see a hint of mischief behind those eyes. You lay next to her putting your head on her chest, wrapping your arm around her waist entangling your legs together. You make circles in her skin before gently pinching her nipple; you can’t keep your hands off of her.

You feel Loki smile against your skin, “Did I fulfill your fantasy?”

You nod your head yes, “Did you enjoy it?”

“Oh yes, it’s much more sensual. I may have to be a woman more often,” she says rolling on top of you, her hair tickling you. “My turn,” she purrs kissing down your neck. Your arousal, which you had forgotten about is sharply brought back into focus. Loki kisses your breasts teasing you getting her revenge on you.

“Loki,” you say your breath already starting to tremble, “Whatever you do to me, I’m not going to last long.”

“My female form excites you that much?” Loki asks her breath on your nipple. You throw your head back moaning as your feel her finger on your soaking clit. As she rubs your nub you cry out in pleasure as she gently sucks on your nipple.

“Harder, Loki, please,” you whine. Fisting one hand in her hair and the other squeezing her breast, you spread your legs arching your back as Loki increases her pace. “Oh Gods Loki … fuck me, please … fuck me!” you beg. Loki, still working at your clit removes her mouth from you. You moan in frustration, you are so close. Loki, sensing this leans her body over you, her breasts hovering over your face. Grabbing them, you bring them to your mouth, her nipples brushing your lips. Tonguing them, you take them into your mouth sucking on them hungrily as Loki continues to rub your clit. Suddenly, you feel your stomach tighten as your breath starts to come in short bursts. Roughly tugging at her nipples, your orgasm slams into you causing you to see stars.

You lay there, eyes closed, panting, the weight of Loki on top of you absolutely crushing. Never have you had such an intense orgasm. Loki seems just as taken by surprise as you are by it. She sensually rubs her body against you while waiting for your strength to return.

“You wanted me to fuck you?” Loki purrs once you have fully recovered.

You feel yourself blush with embarrassment, “You lack um … the preferred equipment.”

“I can change that,” Loki says. As she straddles your hips you watch in awe as her clit magically transforms into Loki’s cock.

“What?” You ask in a flat voice. “What?” You repeat your voice a high shrill. Loki seems highly amused by your confusion. “Do you still have …?” You trail off pushing Loki off of you flat onto the bed. You lie between her legs inspecting her. With her cock erect, you can easily see her quim is still them. Before you even realize what you are doing, your finger is back inside of her and your lips around her cock. Sucking on her head, you begin thrusting your fingers inside of her. Taking more of her into your mouth, you bob up and down as you plunge your fingers into her as deep as you can stroking her. Loki moans loudly bucking her hips trigging you to fully take her into your mouth. You moan around her cock as she hits the back of your throat.

Suddenly, you feel a hand in your hair pulling you off of her. Looking up at her, she has nothing but peer lust in her eyes. She wrestles with you before successfully pinning you on your back. She wastes no time positioning herself at your entrance. It is a surreal experience, having a women hovering over you with a man filling you. It is as much a mind fuck as it is a physical one. You moan as she slowly enters you, you wish you could touch her but she is just out of reach. As she thrusts into you, you watch her chest bounce with the motion, it’s absolutely hypnotizing. Loki catches you staring at her, taking your hands she places them on her breasts.

“So you’re a breast women,” Loki teases you. You mind is too clouded with lust to correct Loki’s poorly attempted Migdardian humor. You grip her breasts tightly as she thrusts into you causing you to cry out. As she thrusts into you again, you pinch her nipples causing her to falter in her pace thrusting into you erratically. Letting go of her chest, you watch her thrust enjoying the motion of her hair and breasts bouncing. A few more thrusts and you climax for the second time as Loki comes inside of you.

Loki collapses on top of you, her hair plastered to her body. You kiss her gently loving the weight of her on top of you.

“How was that?” Loki asks you wickedly.

“That was … amazing Loki thank you! That was better than anything I could have ever imagined. Can we do it again sometime soon, please?” you ask as she shuffles off of you.

“Of course dear. I’ve never seen you so animated. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Loki says smiling.

“Can you … go back to your male form now please?” you ask hesitantly wanting to feel Loki’s strong arms around you as he cuddles you. You feel Loki transform from his female to his male form, chest flattening, hips shrinking.

Your eyes widen as Loki’s deep voice whispers in your ear, “Next time I’ll make you the male.”


End file.
